Surveillance systems have progressed in recent years with improvements in technology. Some surveillance systems are designed for security personnel to identify an object, such as people, vehicles, and other things that may pose a threat to safety and security of people and property in an area under surveillance. Surveillance systems have progressed in recent years with improvements in technology. However, current systems still lack an ability to easily identify an object and pass the information to security information in the field.